


too good to be true

by greysoo



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Hitman!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greysoo/pseuds/greysoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas meets his ex-husband on a job.<br/>[hitmen!au+ex-husbands(??)]</p>
            </blockquote>





	too good to be true

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Newtmas fic which I originally posted on tumblr last month! Now that I have an AO3 account I'm just going to post them all here. Also, I love hearing feedback so comments are highly appreciated! Thank you and I hope you'll enjoy this fic? :D Link to it on tumblr; http://chonsoo.tumblr.com/post/108402497372/newtmas-fic-too-good-to-be-true

It was a lovely Sunday morning and Thomas was enjoying his breakfast on the veranda. He took a puff of his cigarette, letting its nasty toxins fill every inch of his lungs before exhaling. The sun was shining over the horizon, its rays glistening the sea, making it look almost magical while the birds chirped a cheerful tune. He gazed at the beach graced before him and noticed how the waves were washing the shores in a calm, rhythmic manner. For a moment, he wished his life were like his surroundings - calm, steady, slow, happy. Nothing has been the same for him ever since _it_ happened a year ago. Thomas shook that thought off immediately before any memory could arise from his hippocampus. However, he then realized - what’s the point of it all? The sea would lose its sparkles once the Sun sets, waves were never guaranteed to be this calm and pleasing all the time and birds would fly away. Good things never last. Happy things never last. Life was meant to be a mess. It was a constant struggle of fighting between who you are and who you want to be. He learnt that moments like this won’t last and something bad would always be lurking around the corner. As the saying goes, it’s too good to be true.

In a matter of seconds, his pager vibrated intensely on the table, proving his point. Thomas almost laughed when he saw, “Urgent Gathering” blinking on and off the pager as it kept vibrating. He took the last drag of his cigarette before rubbing it against the ashtray and went off.

It was too good to be true.

 

***

“Well, Thomas. Aren’t you just incredibly early to this incredibly urgent gathering?” Minho asked with heavy sarcasm. He crossed his arms against his chest and sent a glare towards Thomas.

“Minho, my boy. It’s called being fashionably late.” Thomas answers as he takes his seat by the far end of the table. “I haven’t missed anything important have I?” He leans back to his seat and loosens his tie.

“Of course not,” Gally responds. “How can we start the show without the dashing Prince Charming?”

“I’m honoured you think of me that way, my Princess. Meet me at the tower later.” Thomas winks at Gally which caused laughter around the table.

“Okay, okay. Back to business.” Minho says sternly. He taps a few buttons on the screen which then displayed a certain man’s profile.

“Rat Man?” Alby exclaims with a raised eyebrow.

“Yup. Dr. Janson is our latest target and job sent by the lovely, Ms. Ava Paige.” Minho taps on the details of his recent whereabouts.

“Well, it’s about time we get this shank - wait Minho. Did you say Ava Paige assigned us to this job?!” Teresa stopped midway upon realization and everyone stared at each other in confusion.

“I’m honestly not surprised at all.” Thomas spoke up. “Rat Man has been involved in making the hocus pocus potion-”

“The Cure.” Minho interjects.

“Ah, that,” Thomas snaps his fingers in acknowledgment. “If I’m not mistaken the blueprints will be revealed at the annual Wicked Ball right?”

Minho hums in response.

“Obviously, Rat Man knows more than he’ll ever tell Ava Paige and she suspects that he’ll make his own potion, dish on all things wicked about Wicked and start a revolution.” He sat up straight and rested his elbows on the table. “Power, money and fame, right before his eyes.”

“Well said, Thomas,” Minho nodded. “Thanks for reminding me yet again how we can never fire you from the team.”

Thomas shrugs. “Never liked that piece of klunk, anyway.”

“As we all know, if Dr. Janson’s plan succeeds and he introduces his own version of The Cure to the world, our world would be in danger. Experiments and trials are still going on to form The Cure but a little birdie told me that he’s almost done with his own version of the cure which he calls The Bliss.” Minho taps on another icon. “The Bliss,” he motions towards the screen, “is simply put, a drug which prolongs the spread of the infection. However, once you take The Bliss, you’ll depend solely on it. Your brain would slowly lose its ability to function if the intake stops.”

“If this is coming from Rat Man, I’m 100% sure it’ll cost a hefty sum.” Alby contributes. “As if the drugs we have these days aren’t damaging enough.”

“Exactly, which is why I accepted the offer to take him down.” Minho nods.

“Ya know, I’m starting to think that us hitmen don’t receive enough credit.” Gally says. “We’re practically superheroes disguised as villains and no one appreciates us for that.”

“Gally, I’m pretty sure you’re my Princess, though.” Thomas teases with a smirk.

“Slim it, Thomas.”

“However, there’s a catch. We’re not the only team she assigned to this job. She has assigned our team and some other team for this and whoever kills Janson first gets paid.” Minho pauses and puts his hands in his pockets.

“She really wants him dead, huh? Going for the good ol’ fish and bait. Whoever manages to lure in the fish with the best bait brings back the catch.” Teresa shrugs nonchalantly.

“Which is why I’ve decided to assign Thomas to this job,” Minho slides an envelop across the table to where Thomas was sitting. “The Wicked Ball is this Thursday and Thomas will attend as a guest.”

Thomas opens the envelop to find the invite and details of the ball. “Easy peasy. Taking down Rat Man would be a walk in the park and whoever Ava Paige sent as the other team has nothing on me.”

Minho rolls his eyes. “It better be. Now, let’s start planning.”

***

A few hundred miles away, the same discussion is taking place in an underground private meeting room.

“You sure you want to take up this job?” a woman asks.

The man nods. “Also, I think I’ve got an idea on who’s in the rival team. It’ll be a good reunion.”

He smiles but he’ll never admit that ache he felt in his chest.

***

**Thursday, 8:00pm**

Thomas gets out of the limousine and thanks his driver before closing the door. Camera flashes immediately blinded his eyes the moment he set foot on the carpet leading to the hall. Nevertheless, he tried his best to smile for the cameras. _It’s funny_ , he thinks. He’s going to kill the man who’s contributed to the most anticipated cure of the decade and these photographers are giving him a parade, thinking that he’s an investor from New York. Oh well who else is going to do the dirty work, right? It’s true. They’re indeed superheroes disguised as villains.

After passing his invite-only pass to the security outside the hall, he’s escorted into the hall and was given a glass of champagne by a waiter. He heads to the corner of the hall and sips on the champagne before reporting on his whereabouts to his team.

“Prince Charming is in the hall.” he says casually, as if talking to someone on his phone.

He could hear Minho scoffing through his earpiece. “Alby has hacked through the surveillance cameras and Teresa is monitoring movements in and out of the building. Later, in about 30 minutes Dr. Janson is going to present his speech on that stage to your right. Once he’s done with his speech Gally’s going to hack through his assistant’s phone and give him a call to inform him that there’s something wrong in the lab. We’ll give you directions again once he’s out of the building. Clear?”

“We’ve gone through this at least a zillion times. Chill, bro. I’ve got this. Now, now. I wonder who among this sea of people could be fighting for a piece for our so-called genius of the decade?” Thomas scans the hall to see if he can spot any familiar faces. Not many are in the business and he spent the last few nights going through the profiles of hitmen who could possibly be assigned to the job. He walked through the sea of people, avoiding as much eye-contact as possible. He was lucky most of the guests seem as disinterested in him as he is to them.

 _Could it be Aris?_ he thought. _Greenie’s good at being stealthy but he’s still struggling. Won’t be hard if it’s him._ He walks to one of the buffet tables and takes a slice of cake. _Jorge?_ he thinks again. _Let’s be real, the only job he’ll ever pick up would be a retirement._

Upon taking another bite of the cake, he spots someone who he’s all too familiar with. Someone who he can tell just by looking at his back. Someone who he can tell by just looking at his eyes, his nose, his lips. He knows this someone too well and his heart sank. By some sudden reflex he drops his fork on the marble floor. Never in his life would he have thought that they’ll meet again on a job. When he reached down to take his fork, he sees a pair of feet walking towards his direction. He slowly got up upon retrieving his fork and he sees him standing right in front of him.

Newt.

Newt doesn’t look surprised at all. It was as if he already knew that he’s going to meet his ex-husband on the job. Thomas tried his best to look calm and professional but his heart was beating so, so fast he swore it was going to rip off his chest. Oh, the things only Newt is capable of making him feel.

“Thomas, it’s nice meeting you here.” Newt offers his hand for a handshake.

“Y-y-yeah.” Thomas mentally slaps himself for not being able to control his emotions. He’s a shucking hitman, for Gods sake! He shakes Newt’s hand and it was still as soft as he could remember. This was the most contact he had with him ever since their divorce last year and Thomas can’t help but think how endearing yet awkward this whole interaction was.

Newt’s tightened his grip on the handshake and leaned in towards Thomas’ ear. “Fancy seeing you on a job,” he whispers, hot breath against Thomas’ ear. “Reminds me of the good ol’ days.” He leans back, lets go of Thomas’ hand and walked towards the opposite direction.

As if like an angel who just witnessed a sin, Minho shouts in his earpiece. “Hey, Thomas! Thomas, stay with me. Focus on the job, alright! Don’t lose focus you shuck face!” Seconds later, Gally was speaking to him through his earpiece. Everything he said was like a blur, he couldn’t focus. All he could hear was, “Calm down.”, “Forget.”, “Wash up.”

Thomas’ palms were cold from the touch and he feels like his whole body just got electrocuted. He tries to not let his thoughts affect him as he walks to the to washroom. The memories of their fights, the screaming, the violence, everything. It was still so raw in his mind and he regrets every second of it. He stumbles into the washroom and stands behind the sink. He cups his hand to collect the water and splashed it onto his face roughly. He then looks at the mirror and saw how vulnerable he looked. _No, no, no,_ his conscience tells him. _No, Thomas, no. You got over it, stop. Get a grip of yourself. Newt is no longer part of your life so focus on this shuckin’ job and get over it._

He grabs a paper towel and dabs it on his face. He inhales and exhales, taking short breaths. It was clear that Newt was his rival tonight and he has to get Rat Man before Newt does, there was no doubt about that but being able to see him and hear his voice again after such a long period of time was too hard to comprehend. He pictured this situation countless times in his head. He promised himself that if he ever bumps into Newt, there will be no lingering feelings or whatsoever. After all, they were divorced for a reason. All the fights, the misunderstandings and the gradual lack of affection were solid proofs that they no longer care or love each other.

“Alright there, buddy?” Minho asks through his earpiece.

Thomas doesn’t respond.

“Look, this is going to be tough for you but hey, Prince Charming can’t back down just like that right?”

Thomas’ lips tugged to the side.

“Dude, I can feel you smirking all the way from there.” Minho teased. “C’mon, now get out there and shoot the brains outta the klunk’s head.”

“Very inspiring,” Thomas finally voiced. “Also, I’m glad you’ve finally acknowledged that I’m Prince Charming.”

“That’s my Prince!” It was Gally this time.

Thomas chuckled. He clenched his fists, took another breath and threw the paper towel into the bin. He straightened his suit and left the washroom.

What he will never admit is that he had already broke his own promise and lied to himself ever since Day 1.

***

Dr. Janson was in the midst of his speech, explaining on their recent experiments and findings. Thomas stood at the side of the hall, watching the doctor’s every move and the people around him who seemed so utterly fascinated over the explanation of DNAs. He also tried to not to look for the back of a certain blonde.

“And that my fellow people is the blueprin-”

All electricity was cut off before Dr. Janson could even finish his speech. It was pitch black and Thomas was alarmed. He could hear people a few feet from him gasping and whispering in confusion.

Oh shuck, the other team have already begun their plan.

“Fuck, Thomas, go. Go!” Minho yelled in his earpiece.

Thomas immediately reached for his night vision glasses and gun located in a hidden compartment of his suit. He saw Dr. Janson looking as confused as everyone in the hall. He couldn’t see Newt at all among the sea of people but seeing that Dr. Janson was still blood-free, Newt obviously hasn’t acted.

 _Perfect,_ he thought.

He aimed his gun right at Dr. Janson’s chest.

_Farewell, Rat Man._

He pulled the trigger.

A loud thump.

Screams were heard.

Glasses broke.

People were running about, feet tapping against the marble floor.

A certain blonde was running on the second floor.

Thomas followed suit, taking off his glasses, keeping it and the gun back in his suit. He ran like the others.

“Great job, Thomas. I can’t believe they went for the black out-” Minho was cut off midway before he could finish.

Thomas was already out of the hall, putting up his best act of being terrified and shocked over what just happened. He was panting for effect as he rested his palms on his knees.

“Minho?” he whispered in the midst of fake pants.

“Meet me at our apartment. I believe we have unfinished business.” a voice with an English accent answered instead.

In a blink of an eye, Thomas was missing from the sea of people.

***

“Good, you got him.” Brenda voiced through Newt’s earpiece.

“Why did you cut off the connection just now, though? Hey, Newt. Where are you heading to? The van’s on the other side!”

“Look, Brenda. I shot him. He’s dead. I’m off the job right? I’ve got some unfinished business with,” Newt turns the steering wheel to his right. “With Tommy.”

He took off his earpiece before she could even respond.

***

There he was. Newt was standing in front of their old apartment door. Would Thomas even come? Would he still even have the keys? Could he have run off? The possibility of him turning up is slim. Newt knew how sensitive Thomas is and he’s pretty sure he’s still not over the divorce.

That’s because he isn’t too.

Newt opened his fist to see the door key he was holding on to. There was a keychain of a running shoe attached to it and Newt wonders if Thomas still has the left pair of it. They used to be running buddies back in school and that was how they met. Thomas got them both the keychain when they moved in to their own place.

_A little somethin’ somethin’ to remind how we both met._

Thomas' voice lingered in his head. He sighed. Of course, those were their happier days.

He unlocked the door to be greeted by faint moonlight shining through the window. The light from the hallway shone into the apartment and everything was still the same as it was left a year ago. He stepped into the apartment and closed the door. He reached for the switch to turn on the lights when suddenly a figure appeared and held him against the wall.

“Thomas.” Newt breathed.

Thomas’ face was barely an inch away from his face. He felt his hot breath against his cheeks in contrast of the cold palms held against his wrists. The moonlight shone against Thomas’ face and Newt could see the fury in his eyes.

Neither of them spoke a word. There were just too many things left unsaid, too many feelings left untouched. It was as if just the mere presence of the latter was unbearable enough.

“What is this?” Thomas croaked. He was shaking, tears were welling up in his eyes.

“Tommy, I-”

Thomas didn’t even let him finish. He kissed him immediately. The grip on his wrists gradually loosened as the kiss deepened. It was lip against lip, tongue against tongue, hands roaming against skin. Both longed for this more than they’ll ever admit. The sensation and warmth from the intimacy between two individuals who have known each other half their lives is like none other. Both knew all too well about the other’s body; the likes and the weaknesses.

When Thomas broke the kiss for air, Newt didn’t hesitate even for a second to push Thomas against the wall instead. He immediately went in for Thomas’ weak spot - his neck. He nibbled on the skin of his neck and sucked on it harder than usual, leaving a bright red-purple mark as if to mark his territory and property which screamed mine, mine, mine and mine. Thomas moaned at the overwhelming pleasure and tugged on to Newt’s hair. He felt his dick twitching from the sensation and reached for Newt’s belt, unbuckling it in a swift motion. Newt leaned back to look up at him. It all felt like a daze but he could see the smirk forming on Newt’s face and before he knew it, he was dragged into the bedroom where he was thrown onto the bed.

And the rest was history.

***

It was a lovely Friday morning and Thomas opened his eyes to find an empty spot next to him. He rubbed his eyes and wondered if all that happened was a dream. His mind tells him otherwise, every moment of yesterday was still vivid in his mind. He sat up to find dry cum on his stomach and a note on top of his bed drawer which had “Will be back soon, out to buy breakfast ♡.” written in Newt’s neat handwriting. He grinned and got up from bed to clean up.

After washing up, he turned on the television and head to the balcony to smoke a cigarette. He left the sliding door unclosed so he could hear the reporting of the day’s headlines. He balanced the cigarette between his lips while he cupped the end of it to light it up. He exhales a puff of smoke before resting his elbows on the balcony railing. He noticed the morning rush going on below his apartment. The honking of vehicles were deafening and it sounded like the blaring of insults between one another while the construction going on opposite the horrible traffic was only making it worse. Despite the clamorous situation happening right before him, he felt at ease. He felt happy. Thomas was happy. He still held on to his belief where life was meant to be a mess and a struggle. Life isn’t guaranteed to be cheerful and happy all the time and of course bad days would still come ahead but what’s amazing about life, about our lives is that we control it. We are in charge of ourselves, our emotions, our happiness. In his case, he learnt that time and space was all they needed to find themselves again.

_“Good Morning. This is Ava Paige, Head of Wicked Headquarters and I’m very sad to announce...”_

“Tommy, I’m home! Bought us some sandwiches and coffee.” Thomas’ turned around to see Newt holding up bags of food. He beamed and grinds his cigarette against the ashtray before walking back into the apartment to give Newt a hug.

_“...has been shot at the annual Wicked Ball...”_

“I love you so very much.” Thomas said against his neck, voice muffled.

 _“_ _He suffered from two shots, one on the head and one on the chest. Investigations...”_

“I love you too, Tommy. I love you too.”

It was too good to be true.


End file.
